


Always There

by CharothLikesCookies



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharothLikesCookies/pseuds/CharothLikesCookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone requested some Gregor/Zalvetta, so here it is.</p>
<p>Inspired by Gregor's comment that Zalvetta is "always there" during the last Halloween special arc. Why would he assume that? Here's why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always There

Gregor walks through the city on empty streets after eating dinner with Markus at the Punch Dome. The earlier encounter with Ashe has left Gregor feeling confused and frustrated. Gregor walks toward the Truer Purpose with his brow furrowed. He feels a small, unsettling sensation, like eyes watching him. Gregor pauses.

Gregor glances around him for a few moments considering the sensation. He doesn’t feel like whoever or whatever is watching him is hunting him; Gregor had learned what that felt like while training with Ventis. Through long days of training Gregor had learned what threatening eyes feel like on his back. Ventis made sure that Gregor would never forget what the eyes of an enemy felt like on his back. Gregor doesn’t think his observer is hostile. His attempts at locating whoever it is are unsuccessful.

“Hmm…” Gregor hums to himself. 

“Kier and Kierlos are too loud to avoid my monster hunting skills…I was just with Markus… Ashe?…No, probably not.”

Gregor thinks for a moment and then tries again in an uncertain tone as he turns around.

“Zalvetta…?”

The blonde assassin was directly behind Gregor as he turned around. Gregor blinks surprised, but then grins at Zalvetta.

“Hey Zalvetta. Were you looking for me?”

“Uh…Kinda.” Zalvetta is confused by Gregor’s response (or lack of one) to his shady behavior.

“You know I was following you, right?” The ninja asks uneasily.

“Yeah.”

“And you’re not…worried by that?” Gregor continues to smile at Zalvetta, though a touch of confusion sneaks into his expression for split second.

“Why would I be worried? You’re my friend and friends are meant to be around each other. I don’t know why you didn’t just say hello, but I’m not worried about it.” Zalvetta clenches his fists.

“Why not? What reason do you have to trust me like this? I’m a killer who you hardly know and you just trust me.” Gregor looks unfazed by this small outburst, which leaves Zalvetta even more befuddled by Gregor’s lack of reaction.

“I know you well enough to know that you wouldn’t hurt me.” Gregor pauses for a beat. Zalvetta falls deeper into confusion. Gregor continues.

“Since I met you, you have been on my side. You haven’t done me harm. And we’ve had great times together! Punch Dome? Xinkabobs at Rat’s? And when I led the clans into battle you were right there with me, watching my back. So if your following me now, I’m guessing its good for me, not bad.”

Zalvetta stares unspeaking, as the sun drops below the clouds, peaking over the rooftops of Xincala. Gregor’s smile shifts into something softer and he pulls blue-eyed beauty into a tight hug. Zalvetta stands numbly for several heartbeats before wrapping his arms around Gregor. Zalvetta presses his face against Gregor’s shoulder and Gregor hums quietly. The warmth of Gregor’s grasp is greater than any Zalvetta can remember experiencing. After a while Zalvetta lifts his head, not looking directly at Gregor.

“I hope you don’t trust every person you meet like this.” Gregor laughs, squeezing Zalvetta even tighter for an instant.

“Not every person. I trust lots of people, but I don’t trust them like I trust you.” As he says this, Gregor thinks about the people he’s met along his travels. He thinks of the Paladins of Varindyr, of Dont and Kyl’il, of Charoth, and of so many others.

“I just…know I can trust you, Zalvetta. I don’t think I’m wrong about that.” Gregor says pulling back to look at Zalvetta. Zalvetta stares at him eyes slightly widened.

“You can trust me. You’re not wrong. I was following because, in the few days I’ve known you, I have seen attract more danger than anyone I’ve ever met—"

“And you wanted to have my back.”

“…Yes. I did.” Gregor throws his arm across Zalvetta’s shoulders, guiding him down the empty road toward the Truer Purpose.

“I want to have your back. When things are dangerous.” Zalvetta watches Gregor as they reach road in front of the Truer Purpose and a small smile sneaks its way on to his face. Gregor offers his loyalty to an assassin without hesitation. Zalvetta feels selfish, unable to refuse the offer.

“I’d like that and…I’ll always be there to have your back,” Zalvetta says quietly. 

Gregor abruptly stops. Zalvetta turns to see that Gregor’s expression is suddenly serious, his brow slightly furrowed.

“You’ll always be with me?” Gregor seems fragile in this moment, like Zalvetta’s response will be change his life entirely. Zalvetta can only guess what has caused Gregor to latch onto this thought. Zalvetta chooses his words carefully.

“You won’t lose me easily, Gregor. I’ll be with you as much as I can. I’ll always be there when you need me.”

They are a few meters from entrance of the inn. Kyr is at the window watching them. Gregor and Zalvetta stand in the shadow of the structure. Zalvetta feels like he’s holding his breathe, waiting for Gregor to respond to an offer of support and protection that made no sense and too much sense all at once. Gregor looks Zalvetta in the eyes, and after a long second, his face is split by a broad smile.

“Alright.” Zalvetta releases a breathe with a “woosh.”

“Really?” the ninja asks disbelieving.

“Yeah! Goodnight, Zalvetta.”

“Goodnight.” 

Gregor enters the inn and is quickly greeted by Kyr. Zalvetta slips into the shadows.


End file.
